


(Не)возможно

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Slice of Life, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870





	(Не)возможно

Нацу смотрит на двух девушек, что непринуждённо болтают у барной стойки, смеются и делятся последними новостями, и понимает, что совершенно не представляет, что ему делать.

Лисанна и Люси.

Такие разные... Но обе так дороги ему.

С одной стороны Лисанна, которую он знает с детства. Тоненькая, изящная и такая хрупкая, что Нацу каждый раз боится ненароком сломать её, когда обнимает и прижимает к себе. Она пахнет морским бризом и свежим ветром. Пьянящей свободой, к которой стремится его душа, расправив алые драконьи крылья.

Лисанна символизирует бесконечное небо. В её голубых глазах, ярких и пронзительных, Нацу всегда находит умиротворяющий покой. И это его персональное "небо" всегда убаюкивает нежным шёпотом, пленяет мягкостью губ и ласковыми касаниями тонких изящных пальцев.

Лисанна не очень сильна магически, из-за чего Нацу постоянно сходит с ума, потому что беспокоится во время её отлучек на задания. Он готов пойти вместе с ней на каждое, чтобы самолично убедиться, что всё будет в порядке. И только Мира понимает его переживания и каждый раз, когда они собираются в путь, взглядом обещает присмотреть за сестрой. И Нацу верит старшей Штраусс.

А вот Люси другая.

Она относительно недавно в гильдии, но уже умудрилась занять особое место в душе Нацу.

Люси — это неиссякаемый пожар его сердца. Оно полыхает и бьётся в такт её горячему дыханию. Губы у Люси горячие и требовательные. И такие невероятно сладкие и вкусные, что Нацу никак не может насытиться. Он готов бесконечно сгорать в её пламени и подобно фениксу снова возрождаться из пепла.

Нацу понимает, что Люси сама пока не осознаёт своей силы. Просто ещё не время. Но он неоднократно видел, как безмятежно тлеющие угли в карих глазах напротив разгораются бушующем огненным ураганом, стоит кому-то из её близких оказаться в опасности.

Люси напоминает ему дикую хищную кошку — мягкая, плавная, обманчиво ласковая. Потому что никогда не знаешь, когда она посчитает твоё действие проступком и незамедлительно покарает — хорошей затрещиной или своим знаменитым пинком. Но порой она такая наивная и беззащитная, что у Нацу перехватывает дух.

Но он знает, что Люси всегда может постоять за себя. А если вдруг не сможет, то за неё это сделает целая армия преданных Звёздных духов, готовых за свою хозяйку всех и каждого порвать на мелкие кусочки. Буквально. Нацу знает. Нацу сражался с Локи, когда тот, не разобравшись в ситуации, посчитал, что Драгнил чем-то смертельно обидел Люси и теперь заслуживает самого строгого наказания. Хорошо хоть явился Локи. Примчись тогда Дева, Нацу точно бы не выжил.

* * *

Нацу смотрит на обеих девушек, что непринуждённо болтают у барной стойки, смеются и делятся последними новостями, и понимает, что совершенно не представляет, как дальше жить. Он понимает, что запутался в собственных чувствах как никогда в жизни. И это заранее делает его решение невыполнимым...

Разве возможно любить обеих?

Наверное, нет.

Но Нацу любит. И ничего не может с этим поделать.


End file.
